


The girl he forgot about [Discontinued]

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Casual Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Divorce, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate, Heart Break, High School, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other side of the story, Prom, Romance, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sleeping around, Sluts, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This is not a cliche, bad boy, bad girl, good girl, good girl gone bad, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: We all know that one girl in every story, the 'bitch' or the 'slut' who always tries to stop the girl from getting the guy. The one who is always in the way and tries to ruin the romance. Well this is her story.





	1. Chapter 1

A\N This story has a co author. This co author does not have an Ao3 account so I can't tag them or whatever it's called. I do not have permission to tell you their name, but their Nickname is Doe. As in Jane Doe. My nickname is Cas. As in Castiel. I write most of the story but anything sexual is written by Doe. I email them the chapter and they write the sex and send the writing back to me via email. That is all. 


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at lunch with my best friends, Natalie (Nat), Venus (Vee), Scarlett (Scar), Andrew (Andy), and Dakoda. Today the cafeteria is serving baked chicken, which Scar, Andy, and Dakoda are enjoying, that I really hate when Nat asks, "Have any of you met the new student?" Me and Vee trade confused looks then I ask, "What new student." Nat smiles then tells us, "Well he's super hot and totally a bad boy. His real name is James but he goes by Nalo. If he is anything like his brother, he's really good in bed." Me, Scar, Vee and Dakoda laugh while Andy looks uncomfortable. Dakoda is gay so he likes to listen when we talk about guys. "Who's his brother?" I ask. "He was that guy who did a lot of the vandalism on school campus. His name was Hsin. I call him Hiss" Vee laughs, "His name sounds like 'Hissing'" she says. Nat shrugs. "Whatever, all I'm saying is he is REALLY good in bed. One time when we were fooling around I came twice." Nat says. Vee looks at her stunned and Dakoda just smirks. "Is he like bi or pan or anything?" He asks. Nat laughs and responds, "As far as I know Hiss is as straight as a pole. Sorry." Dakoda frowns and goes back to his chicken. "Well, that's nice but I'm a virgin." I say. Nat rolls her eyes, surprised I could be one at this point. "Well you may want to loose your V card cause I heard he doesn't want a girl who hasn't ever rolled in the hay." Nat tells me. "Then maybe he should go suck a dick, preferably Dakoda's, cause Lucille can be a virgin all she likes." Vee says. Dakoda raises her eyes at the comment about him, though. Nat puts her hands in the air defensively and says, "Hey I'm just trying to help you out, Luci. I know you'll want him the moment you see him." I shake my head. "I doubt it." Then the bell rings and we all head to class.  
As I enter math class I see a boy with black hair standing at the front. Probably Nalo. If so, Nat was right. He has his long, slick black hair in a bun and it looks hot as hell. I sit in my desk in the back and look at him some more. I notice a scar on his right palm that stretches across his palm from the place his pointer finger connects to his palm to his wrist. I wonder how he got it. I now look at his face and his bright blue eyes sparkle and his pink lips has I slight smile on them. I look back at his eyes and see he is now staring at me as well and my face heats up as he winks at me. Deciding I don't give a fuck anymore, I wink back. He smirks at me and looks at the teacher.   
"Settle down class." Ms.Sauls says. The class is quiet except for a few whisperered conversations. "This is our new student, James Smith." Ms.Sauls introduces. "I go by Nalo." He says. "Right. Well, Nalo, how about you go find a seat! There's an open one next to Dean," she says pointing to a blonde boy "and one next to Lucille." She says pointing to me. "Your pick." She finishes. I suspect Nalo will sit with Dean and the other jocks but he, instead, sits next to me. "Hey, Lucille." He greets. "Hi, Nalo." I say. Ms.Sauls starts to speak when Scar runs in. "Sorry I'm late." She says then takes her seat next to me. "What took so long, Scar?" I ask her. "I was with Kai. Don't ask why, Luci." She answers. Kai is her ex and I thought she was ignoring him. I nod and look at the teacher. "Since we have finished finals after a week of back to back tests, today you can just talk or get on your phones." She tells us. Scar whoops and pulls out her phone. "So, you wanna talk?" I hear Nalo ask. I turn to him and see him looking at me. "Okay." He grins. "So you have any pets?" He asks. "Two cats. The girls name is Claw and the boys name is Dracula." He laughs, and I love the sound of it. It's rich. "I have a puppy named Shady. She's beautiful." He pulls out his phone and I smile as he shows me a photo of her. She is a chocolate lab, and gorgeous. "She looks beautiful, Nalo." He grins. "Thanks." We talk about anything and everything throughout the class but when I look at my phone I see there is only two minutes till class ends. "Boo, we have to go soon." I say. He laughs and grabs my phone. "Can I put in my number?" He asks. I nod and he puts in his number. "So, you'll probably say no, but do you wanna come to my house this afternoon?" He asks. "I would love to, I have to ask my parents though." I tell him. He grins and I text my parents. They ask a series of questions about him but eventually tell me I can go to his house tonight, and even stay the night since I have extra clothes I brought by accident. "They said yes and, if you want, I can stay the night." I tell him. He smiles and says, "Okay, did you drive here yourself or did you get dropped off?" "I got dropped off." I answer. "I could drive you to my place. I have a motorcycle." He says. I agree and the bell rings so we go our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

"He invited you to stay the night?!" Natalie squeal. I nod vigorously and I can't help but squeal a bit as well. "Have you ever even gotten yourself off?" She questions. I blush hard. "Yes, many times, actually." I mumble. Nat smiles. "Good. You're ready for the sex, then." She says, lustfully. I roll my eyes. "I'm still a virgin, though." I remind her. Now she rolls her eyes. "So? He likes you. Y'all are gonna fuck tonight." She says, wiggling her brows. I shake my head. "Whatever." I say.   
The end of the day comes and I go outside and wait for Nalo. I hear a motorcycle rev up and he pulls up next to me with a helmet and leather jacket on. He takes off his helmet and hands me an extra one along with a extra jacket. "They're probably a bit big, but it'll work." He tells me. I put both on and get on the bike. "You can wrap your arms around me, you know." He tells me and, hesitantly, I do. He then drives off.   
It doesn't take long to get to his house and I notice there isn't another car here. "So we're going to be all alone?" I ask. "Yep." He says. He pulls in and parks the car so we both get off the bike and take off our helmets. I tuck mine under my arm while he holds his in his hand that doesn't have the scar. "Put your helmet and jacket over here, please." He says while he walks over to a coat rack and hangs up his jacket and helmet as I do the same. Who has a coat rack outside? Whatever.   
"Wanna watch a movie?" Nalo asks. I nod at him and we both go inside. He puts in the movie American Pie. About thirty minutes in Nalo turns and looks at me a bit red in the face.  
"Look, I- uh- I know this may be a bit forward and all and you may have no interest in it, but do you wanna, you know,... hook up?"" Nalo stutters. I don't know what to say. I mean I've watched peoples fuck and I've fucked myself with dildos but I'm a virgin. Bur I want to do this with him. "Yeah." I say. Nalo smiles at me widely. "Are you top or bottom?" He asks. "What do you want, Nalo?" I say lustfully. He looks at me with his eye dilated. "I want you to fuck me, Lucille." I smirk at him. "Got any kinks, Nalo?" I ask him. I'm into a couple kinks. One, which is slightly embarrassing, is the daddy kink. Nalo reddens and stutters out, "C-call m Daddy?" I smirk at him. "Get a chair, daddy." I say to him. He grabs the closest chair and puts it in front of me. "Strip." I command. He takes off all Hus clothes and I do the same. He's already hard. I point to the chair and he sits in it. I jerk him off a bit to get him fully hard before I rub our parts together. He moans a bit as I slide his dick teasingly in the lips of my pussy but not fully inside of me. Then fully thrust him inside of me and he cries out. I bounce up and down on his cock and he moans and speezes my boobs. He thrusts his hips up into me as we fuck each other fast and hard.   
"Ahh! Daddy you're so big! Ahhhh! Fuck me harder! It feels so good, Daddy! Suck on my tits, please!" I cry out and Nalo licks my nipples in a teasing manner. I trust myself onto him harder and faster as I feel myself about to come on him. I push myself up and down on him aa my boobs bounce up and down and smack against his chest. Sweat pours down both of us as he y hips to better thrust into me. "Ah, Daddy!" I cry out and as both come together all over and inside each other. I breathe heavily as I push myself off of him. "That was fun, Daddy. We should do it again." I say to him flirtatiously. He nods and says, "Defiantly." I say. We both put on our clothes and sit back down on the couch. And Nalo acts like I didn't just give him my virginity.


	4. Chapter 4

The next four months of school fly by as me and Nalo continue to have sex every Friday and Tuesday after school. I haven't slept with anyone but him. But that isn't what students think. The football team allnsays they screw me constantly. So now everyone thinks I'm a slut.  
"Am I the only girl you've slept with these past four months?" I ask him one day. He nods. "Of course you are." He says.  
After three months Nalo had given me a key to his house so if he wasn't home on Friday or Tuesday I could get in and get ready to have sex.  
One Wednesday I come over to Nalo's house since my parents wanted to be alone today. He doesn't know I'm coming but I want to surprise him. When Nalo has sex he likes to cuff his partner to his bed so I brought some cuffs. He probably won't want to do that since he only wants to do that with someone he thinks he's falling for. It hurt when he said that. I unlock the door and I don't see him at first so I head up the stairs to his room. Outside his room I hear heavy breathing and some- moans and groans? I open upnthe door and see Nalo. Fucking someone. Some man. And the man has on cuffs. So Nalo loves them or he's falling in love. "Nalo?" I say voice breaking. Nalonsaid I was the only person he had sex with. Well I guess he said I was the only girl he had sex with. He looks at me covered in sweat and I now see the man's face. It belongs to someone I thought was a best friend. Dakoda. I gasp. "Dakoda? H-how? I- I wha?" I stutter. Tears runs fast and warm down my face. What Nalondis hurt but Dakoda knows that I'm in love with Nalo. "Luci wait. Let me explain." Dakoda says. "Don't call me Luci, you bastard." I spit out at him. I walk away and I hear Dakoda ask men to wait again. I'm almost out the door when Dakoda shows up next to me, light black hair ruffled up glasses almost falling off his face. "Please, Luce. Hear me out." He begs. I shake mybhead as I continue to cry. "You knew how I felt. And you fucked him. He's falling for you. Did you know that?" I ask him. Dakoda looks at with wide eyes and smiles. "Really?" He asks hopefully. Then his smile falls as a sob racks my body. "Oh Luci. Please let me talk." He begs. Tears form in his eyes but he can't stand crying in front of others. I sigh. "Fine. But not here. Not now. Text me." I say. Then I leave. An hour later Nalo calls me. I answer the phone saying, "What do you want, James." in a harsh voice. Hopefully if I use his real name he'll see how pissed off I am. "I'm sorry about what you saw, Luci." He says. But his voice holds no remorse. But I fucking love him. "It's whatever I just didn't think Dakoda would do that. See you tomorrow at our regular time?" I ask. "Yeah, see ya." He says. Then he hangs up. I can't believe myself.


End file.
